


Avada Ke...what now?

by dracogotgame



Series: Malfoy's Muggle Misadventures [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: Draco uses the Killing Curse.





	Avada Ke...what now?

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published May 9, 2012](http://dracogotgame.livejournal.com/5944.html)

"You used the Killing Curse? The _Killing_ Curse?"

"It was self defence, Potter!"

"Draco, it wasn't going to hurt you!"

"Somehow, I beg to differ."

"But…"

"Look, when _you_ have a hideous one-eyed beast rattling and…and _hissing_ at you, you're free to do whatever the fuck you like! It attacked me and I only did what the situation called for, so stop bloody judging me!"

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but one look at his furious and - let's face it - slightly freaked out boyfriend and he decided otherwise. Instead, he approached the blonde who was still shaking slightly and gathered him up, kissing his forehead affectionately.

"How about I do the laundry from now on?" he bargained reasonably.

As Draco nodded and burrowed further into his arms, Harry grinned and mentally added 'new washing machine' to his ever growing shopping list.

****


End file.
